Create-A-Cat for Fracture: The Rise
by toLockAHeart
Summary: *Completed* Create A Cat! Summary: After the Battle for the Clans, BrushClan, CliffClan, PlainsClan, and CaveClan are stuck in an uneasy peace. When word spreads that the dangers of war are not past, tensions rise and conflict once again begins to stir. *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Hello, one and all and welcome to my Create-A-Cat! All of the information for that is below, but before we get started I would like to say more about the fic itself. I have a short little "preface" below to sort of set the stage and such. As the summary stated, these four clans have just exited a civil war. In the interest of avoiding another large-scale conflict, the four clans decided to have a peace. However, rumors are coming about that the medicine cats have heard from MoonClan (aka StarClan), that the war is not yet finished...

* * *

 _"_ _It was a dark and stormy night."_

 _"_ _I thought it was a calm night, with a really bright moon!"_

 _"_ _Quiet Cragkit, let Screeheart tell the story!"_

 _The two quarreling kits glared eat each other, they're nearly identical gray-and-white coats revealing them to be littermates. Close by three other kits watched the two argue, before glancing at the ancient elder in from of them._

 _Screeheart, an elderly she-cat with a pelt of creamy-gray sliced through with dark stripes, was watching the two kits with her warm golden eyes. She reached forward with one of her darker-colored legs to bat at the two fighters._

 _"_ _Hush, kits. Cragkit, you should not have interrupted me while I was telling a story, it is rude to disrespect your elders. Wavekit, do not speak so harshly to your brother, what he says is true. Many times the elders say the beginning of the Fracture began with a calm night."_

 _"_ _So why don't you?" A tabby kit stood up, moving closer to Screeheart could wrap her thick, darker-colored tail around her._

 _"_ _Because Fallkit, I should know what that night was like better than any alive." The five kits all looked up, enraptured. "Why is that so? Because, little one, that was the night I was born."_

 _The kits all blinked before scooting closer to listen better when Screeheart began again._

 _"_ _It was a dark and stormy night. The nights to follow, would not be much different."_

* * *

This story takes place near the cliffs of some undisclosed location. As you can see from he names I've already given, these Clan's lives are shaped by the land they live in.

CliffClan: They find their refuge amongst the cliffs, with their camp hidden in a cave in the cliffs. Fishers and swimmers they get most of their food from the ocean.

PlainsClan: On top of the windy cliffs, these cats live on the meadows and plans, using their speed and ingenuity to catch their prey.

CaveClan: Tunnel cats, they are often in the dark and have adapted to travel through their tunnels and caves in order to survive.

BrushClan: Neither forest nor plains, these cats find their home in fields filled with bushes and trees. The river that runs through their territory makes their land unique.

* * *

Naming:

CliffClan cats are unique, and if you are making a cat from that clan, try to include something to do with cliffs/seas/beaches. They are also very hardy and resilient, so that is a good place to start.

PlainsClan: The most similar clan to them would be WindClan.

CaveClan: A mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They are also unique in that cats do not have -kit or -paw in their name. They do not receive their full name until they are warriors. Their names would also have to do a lot with caves and tunnels.

BrushClan: a mix of every clan really.

 _Leaders_ : since these cats version of StarClan is MoonClan, leader's names end in -moon.

 _Deputy_ : When cats become a deputy their name ends in -path

 _Medicine Cat_ : Medicine Cat's names always end in -light

(I will have examples of this in the Clan list)

* * *

Form:

Name-

Clan-

Rank-

Appearance (for Clan list)-

Appearance (long, list any specific here: I will use this when I am writing)-

Personality-

Family-

Other-

*If you are making a CliffClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a fisher or warrior

*If you are making a CaveClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a hunter, warrior, or seeker (they search the tunnels, try to find new tunnels, etc.)

* * *

 **CliffClan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Sandpath- light brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of (OPEN)

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1\. Stormdusk- dark creamy-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Falconwing.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1\. Falconwing- gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate of Stormdusk and mother of Seakit, Stonekit, Screekit, and Whalekit.

2.

3.

Kits:

1\. Seakit- dark gray tabby tom. Brother of Stonekit, Screekit, and Whalekit.

2\. Stonekit- dark gray tabby she-kit. Sister of Seakit, Screekit, and Whalekit,

3\. Screekit- creamy-gray she-cat with darker-colored stripes, legs, tail, and ears and golden eyes. Sister of Seakit, Stonekit, and Whalekit.

4\. Whalekit- dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat. Sister of Seakit, Stonekit, and Screekit.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

 **PlainsClan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Windlight- brown tabby tom

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

18.

20.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

Queens:

1.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

 **CaveClan**

Leader: Longmoon- long-limbed dark pinkish-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes (Mate of OPEN)

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1\. Chough- dark black she-cat

2.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

 **BrushClan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1\. Sparrowleap- dark brownish-gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Daisypelt.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1.

2\. Daisypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and a white-tipped tail. Mate of Sparrowleap and mother to Riverkit, Lichenkit, and Heathkit

3.

Kits:

1\. Riverkit- tortoisehshell she-cat with white paws. Sister of Lichenkit and Heathkit.

2\. Lichenkit- pale brownish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Riverkit and Heathkit.

3\. Heathkit- brown tom with green eyes. Brother of Riverkit and Lichenkit.

Elders:

1.

2.

* * *

For two clans, I will be randomly selecting a main from among the cats submitted. If you want to be in contention for this, please note it when you submit your cat.

If you have any question, please ask!


	2. Chapter 2

**Housekeeping** :

Before you submit your cat, please read the section titled **Naming**.

I will not be accepting anymore apprentices for CaveClan.

 _KittyKat_ : Since a leader for CliffClan was already submitted, I made Rushingmoon a warrior instead; if you wouldn't mind submitting a review with his warrior name, I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who submitted cats! I have added them to the Allegiances. Below is a continuation of where the preface left off last time.

* * *

 _Preface Part II_

 _Screeheart watched at the kits scampered off. Cragkit and Wavekit were pouncing on each other and causing a small raucous. Their mother quickly ran from the nursery to collect her two errant kits and shoo them inside with a scolding._

Kits, _Screeheart mused ruefully._

 _"_ _I have a feeling those little ones will be back for that story soon."_

 _Screeheart watched as Dolphintail sat down with a huff. The gray-blue she-cat began licking her mangled back leg._

 _"_ _I know. That's why I always wait to tell them when they'll soon be out of the nursery."_

 _Dolphintail purred in amusement. "Cunning as ever."_

 _Screeheart flicked her tail in agreement._

 _"_ _I wonder if you'll ever tell them the true story of what happened?"_

 _The two she-cats starred at each other. Screeheart flicked her ears and Dolphintail's paw twitched._

 _"_ _Or not," the gray she-cat muttered._

 _Screeheart shook her head. "There are some things that should be left to the past."_

 _"_ _And there are some things that should never be forgotten. Who are we to decide which one?"_

 _A growl rose in Screeheart's throat and she stood up. "We are the ones who survived. That's all those kits need to know." She began padding toward their den's entrance._

 _"_ _That's all we thought we needed to know too."_

 _Dophintail's sentence hung in the air, and Screeheart couldn't deny it._

* * *

This story takes place near the cliffs of some undisclosed location. As you can see from the names I've already given, these Clan's lives are shaped by the land they live in.

CliffClan: They find their refuge amongst the cliffs, with their camp hidden in a cave in the cliffs. Fishers and swimmers, they get most of their food from the ocean.

PlainsClan: On top of the windy cliffs, these cats live on the meadows and plans, using their speed and ingenuity to catch their prey.

CaveClan: Tunnel cats, they are often in the dark and have adapted to travel through their tunnels and caves in order to survive.

BrushClan: Neither forest nor plains, these cats find their home in fields filled with bushes and trees. The river that runs through their territory makes their land unique.

* * *

 **Naming** :

CliffClan cats are unique, and if you are making a cat from that clan, try to include something to do with cliffs/seas/beaches. They are also very hardy and resilient, so that is a good place to start.

PlainsClan: The most similar clan to them would be WindClan.

CaveClan: A mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They are also unique in that cats do not have -kit or -paw in their name. They do not receive their full name until they are warriors. Their names would also have to do a lot with caves and tunnels.

BrushClan- a mix of every clan really.

Leaders: since these Clan's version of StarClan is MoonClan, leader's names end in "-moon"

Deputy: When cats become a deputy their name ends in "-path"

Medicine Cat: Medicine Cat's names always end in "-light"

(I will have examples of this in the Clan list)

* * *

 **Form** :

Name-

Clan-

Rank-

Appearance (for Allegiance list)-

Appearance (long, list any specific here: I will use this when I am writing)-

Personality-

Family-

Other-

*If you are making a CliffClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a fisher or warrior

*If you are making a CaveClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a hunter, warrior, or seeker (they search the tunnels, try to find new tunnels, etc.)

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **CliffClan**

Leader: Sweetmoon- black she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes. Mate of Leafheart

Deputy: Sandpath- light brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of Stormpool.

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1\. Stormdusk- dark creamy-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Falconwing.

2\. Leafheart- orange with ginger spots with green eyes. Mate of Sweetmoon.

3\. Stormpool- dark gray tom with a lighter tail with white white stripes and one green and one blue eye. Mate of Sandpath

4\. Rushing_- brown mottled tom with amber eyes. Mate of Waterlily.

5\. Riversong- spotted gray she-cat with green eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1\. Falconwing- gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate of Stormdusk and mother of Seakit, Stonekit, Screekit, and Whalekit.

2\. Coralfall- small cream-smoke she cat with white ears, a stumpy tail, and green eyes. Mother of Gullkit

3\. Waterlily- blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rushing_ and mother of Riversong, Mosskit, and Frogkit

Kits:

1\. Seakit- dark gray tabby tom. Brother of Stonekit, Screekit, and Whalekit.

2\. Stonekit- dark gray tabby she-kit. Sister of Seakit, Screekit, and Whalekit,

3\. Screekit- creamy-gray she-cat with darker-colored stripes, legs, tail, and ears and golden eyes. Sister of Seakit, Stonekit, and Whalekit.

4\. Whalekit- dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat. Sister of Seakit, Stonekit, and Screekit.

5\. Gullkit- small, thick-furred cream-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

6\. Mosskit- blueish gray tom with green eyes. Brother of Frogkit

7\. Frogkit- brown tom with amber eyes. Brother of Mosskit

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

 **PlainsClan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine Cat: Windlight- brown tabby tom

Warriors:

1\. Dawnfeather- dusky grey she-cat with amber eyes

2\. Ryewhisker- lithe, long-limbed tan she cat with yellow eyes.

3\. Fiercewind- small, lithe white tom with ginger markings on his nose, paws, ears, and tail. Mate of (OPEN).

4\. Deerbreeze- long-limbed ginger she-cat with white markings on her nose, ears, and tail. Mate of (OPEN).

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

18.

20.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

Queens:

1.

Kits:

Elders:

1\. Rushbird- dull gray-colored tabby she-cat. Adopted mother of Fiercewind and Deerbreeze.

2.

3.

 **CaveClan**

Leader: Longmoon- long-limbed dark pinkish-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mate of Silentclaw and mother of Poolwish, Branchspring, and Pitstep.

Deputy: Hollowpath- murky brown tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Blackhole

Medicine Cat: Open

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sierra

Warriors:

1\. Silentclaw- dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Longmoon.

2\. Poolwish- dark pinkish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate of Spiderscar

3\. Branchspring- long-limbed dark gray tom with yellow-amber eyes. Mate of (OPEN)

4\. Pitstep- dark pinkish-gray tom with amber-yellow eyes. Mate of (OPEN)

5\. Spiderscar- cream-colored tabby tom with a peculiar scar on his shoulder from a sider bite. Mate of Poolwish.

6\. Umberheart- brown bengal she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Granitetail and mother of Clay, Sierra, and Dark.

7\. Granitetail- red tom with white muzzle and brown eyes. Mate of Umberheart.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1\. Chough- dark black she-cat

2\. Amber- red she-cat with amber eyes

3\. Clay- red-brown tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Sierra and Dark

4\. Sierra-red she-cat with white mittens with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Dark.

5\. Dark- red bengal she-cat with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Sierra.

Queens:

1\. Blackhole- striped black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Hollowpath and mother of Whisper and Burrow

2.

Kits:

1\. Whisper- murky brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Sister of Burrow.

2\. Burrow- dark brown tom with bright amber eyes. Brother of Whisper

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

 **BrushClan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Applepath- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Mother of Elmstrike and Kestrelsky.

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1\. Sparrowleap- dark brownish-gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Daisypelt.

2\. Hawkflight- black tabby tom with green eyes

3\. Littlestream- small, seal lynx bicolor she-cat with blue eyes

4\. Willowcloud- dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Oakpaw and Maplepaw. Mate OPEN

5\. Hawkspot- spotted brown tom with amber eyes

6\. Elmstrike- ginger and white tom with faint stripes and a distinctly striped tail. Mate of (OPEN)

7\. Kestrelsky- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-tipped tail. Mate of (OPEN)

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1\. Oakpaw- tall, long-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Maplepaw.

2\. Maplepaw- fluffy, ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Oakpaw.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1.

2\. Daisypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and a white-tipped tail. Mate of Sparrowleap and mother to Riverkit, Lichenkit, and Heathkit

3.

Kits:

1\. Riverkit- tortoisehshell she-cat with white paws. Sister of Lichenkit and Heathkit.

2\. Lichenkit- pale brownish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Riverkit and Heathkit.

3\. Heathkit- brown tom with green eyes. Brother of Riverkit and Lichenkit.

Elders:

1.

2.

* * *

For two clans, I will be randomly selecting a main from among the cats submitted. If you want to be in contention for this, please note it when you submit your cat.

If you have any question, please ask!


	3. Chapter 3

**Housekeeping** :

Before you submit your cat, please read the section titled **Naming**.

For CaveClan, all I need is one warrior, one queen, and elders. There are two cats in CaveClan that someone can make mates for.

PlainsClan needs a lot of cats

CliffClan needs apprentices.

 _KittyKa_ t: Since a leader for CliffClan was already submitted, I made Rushingmoon a warrior instead; if you wouldn't mind submitting a review with his warrior name, I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who submitted cats! I have added them to the Allegiances. Below is a continuation of where the preface left off last time.

* * *

 _ **Preface Part III** :_

 _Screeheart sat outside the CliffClan camp, watching the waves and clouds with a watchful eye._

 _"_ _A storm?"_

 _Screeheart turned her head to watch a cat approach._

 _The young blueish-gray she-cat looked too wary for her age. Screeheart had been present at Brightmoon's brith, watching and encouraging the youthful leader's mother through her first, and only, littler of kits. Part of the elder still saw the weak, tiny kit who many hadn't though would survive, and it was hard to image that little one now leading a clan._

 _Screeheart flicked her tail to say no. "Probably not for another half-moon. Maybe some rain, but no storms."_

 _Brightmoon was clearly relieved. Screeheart would be too if she had become a leader two moons ago after only five moons as a deputy._

 _"_ _May I ask what you were so troubled about?"_

 _Screeheart purred in amusement. "You may ask, but that doesn't mean I'll tell."_

 _The young leader ducked her head in embarrassment. Screeheart decided to take pity on her and answered the question._

 _"_ _I'm sure you know the story of the moon."_

 _Brightmoon nodded before finding the moon, hidden by the clouds._

 _"_ _That's where the spirits of our ancestors go. Their spirits are what make the night sky shine so bright, because even when the moon is gone, there is still light."_

 _Screeheart nodded. "Yes. But I have a feeling no one told you the story of the lights in the ocean."_

 _Brightmoon tilted her head, her ears pricked as she looked at Screeheart, curious._

 _"_ _Long ago, far past the memory of our ancestors, the moon began to fade. The cats of the cliffs, with no allegiance to any clan but only to their own ancestors who lived in the moon, grew frightened and scared. They began fighting and warring, believing that if they could prove their own group was more powerful, their ancestors would return. However, the moon kept getting darker, and the fighting only grew. Finally, after moons of fighting, one cat noticed something. A blue light was shining far in the ocean's horizon. When she told the other cats of this, they came to see if it was true. As they saw this light, one among these cats, old and wise, realized that it was their ancestors and the sprits of those who had died in this fight. Their ancestors had abandoned them because of their fighting and killing. The gathered cats quickly made a pact to join into groups, clans, guided by a code that would not cause endless violence ever again. Believing they had done what MoonClan requested, they waited and watched, hopeful that the light in the ocean would fade, and the moon would return. The light did eventually fade, but when the moon returned, it was not as bright. With horror they realized that their pact had not done enough. Their ancestors, would never return."_

 _Brightmoon blinked at Screeheart in shock. "Is that how our clans were formed?"_

 _Screeheart shook her head. "I don't know. That's not why I was told the story."_

 _"_ _Then why were you told the story?" Brightmoon questioned._

 _Screeheart hesitated, then looked Brightmoon in the eyes as she answered. "To know that sometimes we fail. And we aren't allowed to know what we did wrong."_

* * *

This story takes place near the cliffs of some undisclosed location. As you can see from the names I've already given, these Clan's lives are shaped by the land they live in.

CliffClan: They find their refuge amongst the cliffs, with their camp hidden in a cave in the cliffs. Fishers and swimmers, they get most of their food from the ocean.

PlainsClan: On top of the windy cliffs, these cats live on the meadows and plans, using their speed and ingenuity to catch their prey.

CaveClan: Tunnel cats, they are often in the dark and have adapted to travel through their tunnels and caves in order to survive.

BrushClan: Neither forest nor plains, these cats find their home in fields filled with bushes and trees. The river that runs through their territory makes their land unique.

* * *

 **Naming** :

CliffClan cats are unique, and if you are making a cat from that clan, try to include something to do with cliffs/seas/beaches. They are also very hardy and resilient, so that is a good place to start.

PlainsClan: The most similar clan to them would be WindClan.

CaveClan: A mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They are also unique in that cats do not have -kit or -paw in their name. They do not receive their full name until they are warriors. Their names would also have to do a lot with caves and tunnels.

BrushClan- a mix of every clan really.

Leaders: since these Clan's version of StarClan is MoonClan, leader's names end in "-moon"

Deputy: When cats become a deputy their name ends in "-path"

Medicine Cat: Medicine Cat's names always end in "-light"

(I will have examples of this in the Clan list)

* * *

Form:

Name-

Clan-

Rank-

Appearance (for Allegiance list)-

Appearance (long, list any specific here: I will use this when I am writing)-

Personality-

Family-

Other-

*If you are making a CliffClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a fisher or warrior

*If you are making a CaveClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a hunter, warrior, or seeker (they search the tunnels, try to find new tunnels, etc.)

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **CliffClan**

Leader: Sweetmoon- black she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes. Mate of Leafheart

Deputy: Sandpath- light brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of Stormpool.

Medicine Cat: Splashlight- lean, small white tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes

Warriors:

1\. Stormdusk- dark creamy-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Falconwing.

2\. Leafheart- orange with ginger spots with green eyes. Mate of Sweetmoon.

3\. Stormpool- dark gray tom with a lighter tail with white white stripes and one green and one blue eye. Mate of Sandpath

4\. Rushing_- brown mottled tom with amber eyes. Mate of Waterlily.

5\. Riversong- spotted gray she-cat with green eyes

6\. Orcatooth- muscular, black and white tom with yellow eyes

7\. Pearlfur- white she-cat with a blue eye and a yellow eye

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1\. Falconwing- gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate of Stormdusk and mother of Seakit, Stonekit, Screekit, and Whalekit.

2\. Coralfall- small cream-smoke she cat with white ears, a stumpy tail, and green eyes. Mother of Gullkit

3\. Waterlily- blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rushing_ and mother of Riversong, Mosskit, and Frogkit

Kits:

1\. Seakit- dark gray tabby tom. Brother of Stonekit, Screekit, and Whalekit.

2\. Stonekit- dark gray tabby she-kit. Sister of Seakit, Screekit, and Whalekit,

3\. Screekit- creamy-gray she-cat with darker-colored stripes, legs, tail, and ears and golden eyes. Sister of Seakit, Stonekit, and Whalekit.

4\. Whalekit- dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat. Sister of Seakit, Stonekit, and Screekit.

5\. Gullkit- small, thick-furred cream-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

6\. Mosskit- blueish gray tom with green eyes. Brother of Frogkit

7\. Frogkit- brown tom with amber eyes. Brother of Mosskit

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

 **PlainsClan**

Leader: Echomoon- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Chillpath- white tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Windlight- brown tabby tom

Warriors:

1\. Dawnfeather- dusky gray she-cat with amber eyes

2\. Ryewhisker- lithe, long-limbed tan she cat with yellow eyes.

3\. Fiercewind- small, lithe white tom with ginger markings on his nose, paws, ears, and tail. Mate of (OPEN).

4\. Deerbreeze- long-limbed mottled ginger she-cat with white markings on her nose, ears, and tail. Mate of (OPEN).

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

18.

20.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

Queens:

1.

Kits:

Elders:

1\. Rushbird- dull gray-colored tabby she-cat. Adopted mother of Fiercewind and Deerbreeze.

2.

3.

 **CaveClan**

Leader: Longmoon- long-limbed dark pinkish-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mate of Silentclaw and mother of Poolwish, Branchspring, and Pitstep.

Deputy: Hollowpath- murky brown tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Blackhole

Medicine Cat: Stonelight- dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sierra

Warriors:

1\. Silentclaw- dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Longmoon.

2\. Poolwish- dark pinkish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate of Spiderscar

3\. Branchspring- long-limbed dark gray tom with yellow-amber eyes. Mate of (OPEN)

4\. Pitstep- dark pinkish-gray tom with amber-yellow eyes. Mate of (OPEN)

5\. Spiderscar- cream-colored tabby tom with a peculiar scar on his shoulder. Mate of Poolwish.

6\. Umberheart- brown bengal she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Granitetail and mother of Clay, Sierra, and Dark.

7\. Granitetail- red tom with white muzzle and brown eyes. Mate of Umberheart.

8\. Batheart- gray tabby tom. Mate of Shadowfang.

9\. Shadowfang- black she-cat. Mate of Batheart and mother of Stonelight.

10\. Sandfrost- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

11\. Ashflower- pale gray spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

12\. Bearstrike- large, dark brown tom with no tail and hazel eyes.

13\. Mumblegaze- small, dark dove gray tom with heather blue eyes

14.

Apprentices:

1\. Chough- dark black she-cat

2\. Amber- red she-cat with amber eyes

3\. Clay- red-brown tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Sierra and Dark

4\. Sierra-red she-cat with white mittens with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Dark.

5\. Dark- red bengal she-cat with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Sierra.

Queens:

1\. Blackhole- striped black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Hollowpath and mother of Whisper and Burrow

2.

Kits:

1\. Whisper- murky brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Sister of Burrow.

2\. Burrow- dark brown tom with bright amber eyes. Brother of Whisper

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

 **BrushClan**

Leader: Open

Deputy: Applepath- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Mother of Elmstrike and Kestrelsky.

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1\. Sparrowleap- dark brownish-gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Daisypelt.

2\. Hawkflight- black tabby tom with green eyes

3\. Littlestream- small, seal lynx bicolor she-cat with blue eyes

4\. Willowcloud- dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Oakpaw and Maplepaw. Mate of (OPEN)

5\. Hawkspot- spotted brown tom with amber eyes

6\. Elmstrike- ginger and white tom with faint stripes and a distinctly striped tail. Mate of (OPEN)

7\. Kestrelsky- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-tipped tail. Mate of (OPEN)

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1\. Oakpaw- tall, long-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Maplepaw.

2\. Maplepaw- fluffy, ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Oakpaw.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1.

2\. Daisypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and a white-tipped tail. Mate of Sparrowleap and mother to Riverkit, Lichenkit, and Heathkit

3.

Kits:

1\. Riverkit- tortoisehshell she-cat with white paws. Sister of Lichenkit and Heathkit.

2\. Lichenkit- pale brownish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Sister of Riverkit and Heathkit.

3\. Heathkit- brown tom with green eyes. Brother of Riverkit and Lichenkit.

Elders:

1.

2.

* * *

For two clans, I will be randomly selecting a main from among the cats submitted. If you want to be in contention for this, please note it when you submit your cat.

If you have any question, please ask!


	4. Chapter 4

**Housekeeping** :

Before you submit your cat, please read the section titled **Naming**.

Please try to avoid using the first part of a name if someone else has already submitted it.

For CaveClan, all I need are elders.

PlainsClan needs a lot of cats

CliffClan needs apprentices.

The more cats I receive that fill the spaces I really need, the sooner I can publish the fic. The first chapter is already complete and the second one is nearly finished as well. The third chap will likely be fully written by the end of this week if not sooner, so let's get this Create-a-Cat finished so we can get on to the main course.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who submitted cats! I have added them to the Allegiances. Below is a continuation of where the preface left off last time.

* * *

 _ **Preface Part IV** :_

 _Brightmoon didn't stay long._

 _Reassured that her clan was safe, the young she-cat went back inside, most likely to see how her kits were doing._

 _Screeheart looked back to the ocean, her ears pricked as she listened to the waves crashing and seagulls crying. If it wasn't for the harsh wind stirring the sea into a frenzy and filling the air with moisture it might be bearable outside._

 _Maybe Brightmoon and the other queen would bring their kits outside; watching with sharp eyes to make sure that their kits didn't venture too close to the cliff's edge. Dolphintail and the other elder would make their way out, finding the Fallen Rock and sunning themselves as much as they could. The apprentices would be running on the paths and jumping between the rocks while the warriors would be twitching their whiskers and ruminating on "the good old days" when they used to do the same. The clan would feel united and safe._

 _Screeheart only remembered one or two days like that from her own life. One while she was a kit and another during her apprenticeship. There had been no time for peace and relaxation with the possibility of attack looming over the camp like a coming storm._

 _That time was past and now kits like Cragkit and Wavekit didn't have to fear when their mothers and father left on patrol._

 _Screeheart stared into the horizon._

 _Cragkit and Wavekit would never have to fear they would live without their family._

* * *

This story takes place near the cliffs of some undisclosed location. As you can see from the names I've already given, these Clan's lives are shaped by the land they live in.

CliffClan: They find their refuge amongst the cliffs, with their camp hidden in a cave in the cliffs. Fishers and swimmers, they get most of their food from the ocean.

PlainsClan: On top of the windy cliffs, these cats live on the meadows and plans, using their speed and ingenuity to catch their prey.

CaveClan: Tunnel cats, they are often in the dark and have adapted to travel through their tunnels and caves in order to survive.

BrushClan: Neither forest nor plains, these cats find their home in fields filled with bushes and trees. The river that runs through their territory makes their land unique.

* * *

 **Naming** :

CliffClan cats are unique, and if you are making a cat from that clan, try to include something to do with cliffs/seas/beaches. They are also very hardy and resilient, so that is a good place to start.

PlainsClan: The most similar clan to them would be WindClan.

CaveClan: A mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They are also unique in that cats do not have -kit or -paw in their name. They do not receive their full name until they are warriors. Their names would also have to do a lot with caves and tunnels.

BrushClan- a mix of every clan really.

Leaders: since these Clan's version of StarClan is MoonClan, leader's names end in "-moon"

Deputy: When cats become a deputy their name ends in "-path"

Medicine Cat: Medicine Cat's names always end in "-light"

(I will have examples of this in the Clan list)

* * *

 **Form** :

Name-

Clan-

Rank-

Appearance (for Allegiance list)-

Appearance (long, list any specific here: I will use this when I am writing)-

Personality-

Family-

Other-

*If you are making a CliffClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a fisher or warrior

*If you are making a CaveClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a hunter, warrior, or seeker (they search the tunnels, try to find new tunnels, etc.)

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **CliffClan**

Leader: _Sweetmoon_ \- black she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes. Mate of Leafheart

Deputy: _Sandpath_ \- light brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of Stormpool.

Medicine Cat: _Splashlight_ \- lean, small white tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes

Warriors:

1\. _Stormdusk_ \- dark creamy-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Falconwing.

2\. _Leafheart_ \- orange with ginger spots with green eyes. Mate of Sweetmoon.

3\. _Stormpool_ \- dark gray tom with a lighter tail with white white stripes and one green and one blue eye. Mate of Sandpath

4\. _Rushingbrook_ \- brown mottled tom with amber eyes. Mate of Waterlily.

5\. _Riversong_ \- spotted gray she-cat with green eyes

6\. _Orcatooth_ \- muscular, black and white tom with yellow eyes

7\. _Pearlfur_ \- white she-cat with a blue eye and a yellow eye

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1\. _Falconwing_ \- gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate of Stormdusk and mother of _Seakit_ (dark gray tabby tom), _Stonekit_ (dark gray tabby she-kit), _Screekit_ (creamy-gray she-cat with darker-colored stripes, legs, tail, and ears and golden eyes), and _Whalekit_ (dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat).

2\. _Coralfall_ \- small cream-smoke she cat with white ears, a stumpy tail, and green eyes. Mother of _Gullkit_ (small, thick-furred cream-and-white tabby tom with green eyes)

3\. _Waterlily_ \- blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rushingbrook and mother of Riversong, _Mosskit_ (blueish gray tom with green eyes), and _Frogkit_ (brown tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

 **PlainsClan**

Leader: _Echomoon_ \- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: _Chillpath_ \- white tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: _Windlight_ \- brown tabby tom

Warriors:

1\. _Dawnfeather_ \- dusky gray she-cat with amber eyes

2\. _Ryewhisker_ \- lithe, long-limbed tan she cat with yellow eyes.

3\. _Fiercewind_ \- small, lithe white tom with ginger markings on his nose, paws, ears, and tail. Mate of Amberstream.

4\. _Deerbreeze_ \- long-limbed mottled ginger tom with white markings on her nose, ears, and tail. Mate of Owleyes.

5\. _Meadowpelt_ \- cream tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

6\. _Galewing_ \- lilac gray and white tabby tom with murky green eyes

7\. _Rabbitstep_ \- smokey, sable tom with blue eyes and a bobbed tail

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

18.

20.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

Queens:

1\. _Amberstream_ \- tawny she-cat with short fur and bright amber eyes. Mate of Fiercewind and mother of _Swiftkit_ (black and white tom with long legs and green eyes) and _Softkit_ (fluffy gray she-kit with green eyes).

2\. _Owleyes_ \- gray she cat with dark grey stripes running down her back and yellow eyes. Mate of Deerbreeze and expecting kits.

Elders:

1\. _Rushbird_ \- dull gray-colored tabby she-cat. Adopted mother of Fiercewind and Deerbreeze.

2.

3.

 **CaveClan**

Leader: _Longmoon_ \- long-limbed dark pinkish-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mate of Silentclaw and mother of Poolwish, Branchspring, and Pitstep.

Deputy: _Hollowpath_ \- murky brown tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Blackhole

Medicine Cat: _Stonelight_ \- dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Sierra_

Warriors:

 _Silentclaw_ \- dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Longmoon.

 _Granitetail_ \- red tom with white muzzle and brown eyes. Mate of Umberheart.

 _Batheart_ \- gray tabby tom. Mate of Shadowfang.

 _Shadowfang_ \- black she-cat. Mate of Batheart and mother of Stonelight.

 _Sandfrost_ \- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: _Clay_

 _Bearstrike_ \- large, dark brown tom with no tail and hazel eyes.

Hunters:

 _Umberheart_ \- brown bengal she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Granitetail and mother of Clay, Sierra, and Dark.

 _Poolwish_ \- dark pinkish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate of Spiderscar

 _Pitstep_ \- dark pinkish-gray tom with amber-yellow eyes. Mate of (OPEN)

 _Spiderscar_ \- cream-colored tabby tom with a peculiar scar on his shoulder. Mate of Poolwish.

 _Mumblegaze_ \- small, dark dove gray tom with heather blue eyes

Seekers:

 _Ashflower_ \- pale gray spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: _Chough_

 _Branchspring_ \- long-limbed dark gray she-cat with yellow-amber eyes.

Apprentice: _Dark_

 _Clayfoot_ \- dark brown tabby tom with pale gray feet, tufted white ears, and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

 _Chough_ \- dark black she-cat

 _Clay_ \- red-brown tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Sierra and Dark

 _Sierra_ -red she-cat with white mittens with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Dark.

 _Dark_ \- red bengal she-cat with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Sierra.

Queens:

 _Blackhole_ \- striped black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Hollowpath and mother of _Whisper_ (murky brown she-cat with bright green eyes) and _Burrow_ (dark brown tom with bright amber eyes).

2.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

 **BrushClan**

Leader: _Birchmoon_ \- long-furred, cream-colored tom with blazing blue eyes. Mate of Willowcloud

Deputy: _Applepath_ \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Mother of Elmstrike and Kestrelsky.

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1\. _Sparrowleap_ \- dark brownish-gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Daisypelt.

2\. _Hawkflight_ \- black tabby tom with green eyes

3\. _Littlestream_ \- small, seal lynx bicolor she-cat with blue eyes

4\. _Willowcloud_ \- dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate of Birchmoon and mother of Oakpaw and Maplepaw.

5\. _Hawkspot_ \- spotted brown tom with amber eyes

6\. _Elmstrike_ \- ginger and white tom with faint stripes and a distinctly striped tail. Mate of (OPEN)

7\. _Kestrelsky_ \- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-tipped tail. Mate of (OPEN)

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1\. _Oakpaw_ \- tall, long-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Maplepaw.

2\. _Maplepaw_ \- fluffy, ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Oakpaw.

3\. _Amberpaw_ \- red she-cat with amber eyes

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1.

2\. _Daisypelt_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and a white-tipped tail. Mate of Sparrowleap and mother to Riverkit (tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws), Lichenkit (pale brownish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes), and Heathkit (brown tom with green eyes)

3.

Elders:

1.

2.

* * *

For two clans, I will be randomly selecting a main from among the cats submitted. If you want to be in contention for this, please note it when you submit your cat.

If you have any question, please ask!


	5. Chapter 5

**Housekeeping** :

Before you submit your cat, please read the section titled **Naming**.

Please try to avoid using the first part of a name if someone else has already submitted it.

 **Cats I still need** :

 _CliffClan_ -

8 Warriors

3 Apprentices

3 Elders

 _PlainsClan_ -

5 Warriors

2 Elders

 _CaveClan_ -

3 Elders

 _BrushClan_ -

7 Warriors

2 Elders

The more cats I receive that fill the spaces I really need, the sooner I can publish the fic. The first chapter is already complete and the second one is nearly finished as well. The third chap will likely be fully written by the end of this week if not sooner, so let's get this Create-a-Cat finished so we can get on to the main course.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who submitted cats! I have added them to the Allegiances. Below is a continuation of where the preface left off last time.

* * *

 ** _Preface Part V:_**

 _Screeheart remained outside until a light rain began to fall._

 _When she entered the camp she was surprised to find Cragkit waiting for her._

 _His bushy white tail was wrapped around his paws in a way that reminded Screeheart of the young kit's mother. She pricked her ears as she approached and watched the kit fidgeted before meowing._

 _"_ _Why does Brightmoon ask you when a storm is coming? My father can tell, and so can other warriors, so why does she always ask you?" Cragkit looked puzzled._

 _Screeheart's whiskers twitched and she answered. "With your father, I'm sure you know what a Stormwatcher is?"_

 _"_ _A Stormwatcher is a cat who's been taught how to look at the clouds and the waves to tell when a storm is coming."_

 _"_ _Did you know it war originally a position in the clan? Like a medicine cat?" Cragkit's eyes lit up and he shook his head 'no'. "Well, it was. The Watcher of the Storms. It was one of the most sought after positions in the clan since storm's are a very important part of our life. The arrival of a storm will signal when patrols can go out, and knowing how long it might last tells the fishers how much prey they need to catch. To be a Watcher of the Storms was the highest honor. Until one day, many moon ago, a storm came in. The current Watcher of the Storms noticed the signs too late and decided, against his leaders decision, to go out and gather the patrols himself. He only had one more patrol left when the storm became too much. Him, along with the four other cats on the patrol, were lost to the seas. The Watcher had yet to select a successor, so there was no suitable replacement. Except for the tom's sister, who he had picked up nearly everything he knew. Seeing the danger in having only cat knowing the secrets of the storms, any cat who showed a talent for the skill received the training. However, it is typically the oldest Stormwatcher whom the leader will listen too. That is why Brightmoon always seeks my judgement. I have lived through many storms, Cragkit, and it only becomes easier to spot them."_

 _The answer apparently satisfied the kit since he scampered away within a few heartbeats._

 _Screeheart snorted before walking back to the elder's den._

Kits.

* * *

 **Naming** :

This story takes place near the cliffs of some undisclosed location. As you can see from the names I've already given, these Clan's lives are shaped by the land they live in.

CliffClan: They find their refuge amongst the cliffs, with their camp hidden in a cave in the cliffs. Fishers and swimmers, they get most of their food from the ocean. CliffClan cats are unique, and if you are making a cat from that clan, try to include something to do with cliffs/seas/beaches. They are also very hardy and resilient, so that is a good place to start.

PlainsClan: On top of the windy cliffs, these cats live on the meadows and plans, using their speed and ingenuity to catch their prey. The most similar clan to them would be WindClan.

CaveClan: Tunnel cats, they are often in the dark and have adapted to travel through their tunnels and caves in order to survive. A mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They are also unique in that cats do not have -kit or -paw in their name. They do not receive their full name until they are warriors. Their names would also have to do a lot with caves and tunnels.

BrushClan: Neither forest nor plains, these cats find their home in fields filled with bushes and trees. The river that runs through their territory makes their land unique. A mix of every clan really.

Leaders: since these Clan's version of StarClan is MoonClan, leader's names end in "-moon"

Deputy: When cats become a deputy their name ends in "-path"

Medicine Cat: Medicine Cat's names always end in "-light"

(I will have examples of this in the Clan list)

* * *

 **Form** :

Name-

Clan-

Rank-

Appearance (for Allegiance list)-

Appearance (long, list any specific here: I will use this when I am writing)-

Personality-

Family-

Other-

*If you are making a CliffClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a fisher or warrior

*If you are making a CaveClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a hunter, warrior, or seeker (they search the tunnels, try to find new tunnels, etc.)

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **CliffClan**

Leader: _Sweetmoon_ \- black she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes. Mate of Leafheart

Deputy: _Sandpath_ \- light brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of Stormpool.

Medicine Cat: _Splashlight_ \- lean, small white tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes

Warriors:

1\. _Stormdusk_ \- dark creamy-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Falconwing.

2\. _Leafheart_ \- orange with ginger spots with green eyes. Mate of Sweetmoon.

3\. _Stormpool_ \- dark gray tom with a lighter tail with white white stripes and one green and one blue eye. Mate of Sandpath

4\. _Rushingbrook_ \- brown mottled tom with amber eyes. Mate of Waterlily.

5\. _Riverdust_ \- golden she-cat with dusty brown eyes. Mate of Ivywave and mother of Ghostpaw and Risingpaw.

6\. I _cywave_ \- white tom. Mate of Riverdust.

7\. _Orcatooth_ \- muscular, black and white tom with yellow eyes

8\. _Pearlfur_ \- white she-cat with a blue eye and a yellow eye

9\. _Riversong_ \- spotted gray she-cat with green eyes

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

Apprentices:

1\. _Ghostpaw_ \- white tom with dusty brown eyes. Brother of Risingpaw.

2\. _Risingpaw_ \- golden she-cat with a white underbelly is rising up her sides. Sister of Ghostpaw.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

 _Falconwing_ \- gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate of Stormdusk and mother of _Seakit_ (dark gray tabby tom), _Stonekit_ (dark gray tabby she-kit), _Screekit_ (creamy-gray she-cat with darker-colored stripes, legs, tail, and ears and golden eyes), and _Whalekit_ (dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat).

 _Coralfall_ \- small cream-smoke she cat with white ears, a stumpy tail, and green eyes. Mother of _Gullkit_ (small, thick-furred cream-and-white tabby tom with green eyes)

 _Waterlily_ \- blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rushingbrook and mother of Riversong, _Mosskit_ (blueish gray tom with green eyes), and _Frogkit_ (brown tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

 **PlainsClan**

Leader: _Echomoon_ \- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Chillpath and adopted mother of Cherrypaw

Deputy: _Chillpath_ \- white tom with icy blue eyes. Mate of Echomoon.

Medicine Cat: _Windlight_ \- brown tabby tom

Warriors:

1\. _Brokenstride_ \- buff-colored tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

2\. _Dawnfeather_ \- dusky gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

3\. _Fallowgraze_ \- white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Brightsoil and Undersplash.

4\. _Copperstreak_ \- brown tabby with yellow eyes. Mate of Nettlejump.

5\. _Nettlejump_ \- black, orange and white tortoiseshell with green eyes. Mate of Copperstreak and mother of Tigerpaw.

6.

7.

8.

9\. Foxface- pretty, tall ginger tabby and white she-cat with olive eyes

10\. Morningfur- golden tabby tom with green eyes

12\. _Fiercewind_ \- small, lithe white tom with ginger markings on his nose, paws, ears, and tail. Mate of Amberstream.

11\. _Deerbreeze_ \- long-limbed mottled ginger tom with white markings on his nose, ears, and tail. Mate of Owleyes.

12\. _Galewing_ \- lilac gray and white tabby tom with murky green eyes

13\. _Rabbitstep_ \- smokey, sable tom with blue eyes and a bobbed tail

14\. _Meadowpelt_ \- cream tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

15\. _Shellbriar_ \- dark tan she-cat with amber eyes

16\. _Brightsoil_ \- bright orange tom with white muzzle and a left green eye and a right amber eye. Brother of Undersplash.

17\. _Undersplash_ \- gray tom with a mostly white head and green eyes

18.

19.

20\. _Ryewhisker_ \- lithe, long-limbed tan she cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

 _Cherrypaw_ \- very light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Tigerpaw_ \- dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

 _Darkpaw_ \- very dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

 _Amberstream_ \- tawny she-cat with short fur and bright amber eyes. Mate of Fiercewind and mother of _Swiftkit_ (black and white tom with long legs and green eyes) and _Softkit_ (fluffy gray she-kit with green eyes).

 _Owleyes_ \- gray she cat with dark grey stripes running down her back and yellow eyes. Mate of Deerbreeze and expecting kits.

Elders:

1\. _Rushbird_ \- dull gray-colored tabby she-cat. Adopted mother of Fiercewind and Deerbreeze.

2.

3.

 **CaveClan**

Leader: _Longmoon_ \- long-limbed dark pinkish-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mate of Silentclaw and mother of Poolwish, Branchspring, and Pitstep.

Deputy: _Hollowpath_ \- murky brown tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Blackhole

Medicine Cat: _Stonelight_ \- dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Sierra_

Warriors:

 _Silentclaw_ \- dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Longmoon.

 _Granitetail_ \- red tom with white muzzle and brown eyes. Mate of Umberheart.

 _Batheart_ \- gray tabby tom. Mate of Shadowfang.

 _Shadowfang_ \- black she-cat. Mate of Batheart and mother of Stonelight.

 _Sandfrost_ \- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: _Clay_

 _Bearstrike_ \- large, dark brown tom with no tail and hazel eyes.

Hunters:

 _Umberheart_ \- brown bengal she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Granitetail and mother of Clay, Sierra, and Dark.

 _Poolwish_ \- dark pinkish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate of Spiderscar and sister of Pitstep and Branchspring.

 _Pitstep_ \- dark pinkish-gray tom with amber-yellow eyes. Brother of Poolwish and Branchspring.

 _Spiderscar_ \- cream-colored tabby tom with a peculiar scar on his shoulder. Mate of Poolwish.

 _Mumblegaze_ \- small, dark dove gray tom with heather blue eyes

Seekers:

 _Ashflower_ \- pale gray spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: _Chough_

 _Branchspring_ \- long-limbed dark gray tom with yellow-amber of Poolwish and Pitstep.

Apprentice: _Dark_

 _Clayfoot_ \- dark brown tabby tom with pale gray feet, tufted white ears, and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

 _Chough_ \- dark black she-cat

 _Clay_ \- red-brown tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Sierra and Dark

 _Sierra_ -red she-cat with white mittens with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Dark.

 _Dark_ \- red bengal she-cat with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Sierra.

Queens:

 _Blackhole_ \- striped black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Hollowpath and mother of _Whisper_ (murky brown she-cat with bright green eyes) and _Burrow_ (dark brown tom with bright amber eyes).

 _Stonestorm_ \- grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Branchspring's kits.

Elders:

 _Slatefire_ \- very dark grey tom with amber eyes

2.

3.

4.

 **BrushClan**

Leader: _Birchmoon_ \- long-furred, cream-colored tom with blazing blue eyes. Mate of Willowcloud and brother of Applepath and Daisypelt.

Deputy: _Applepath_ \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Mother of Elmstrike and Kestrelsky and sister of Birchmoon and Daisypelt

Medicine Cat: Open

Warriors:

1\. _Sparrowleap_ \- dark brownish-gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Daisypelt.

2\. _Hawkflight_ \- black tabby tom with green eyes

3\. _Littlestream_ \- small, seal lynx bicolor she-cat with blue eyes

4\. _Willowcloud_ \- dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate of Birchmoon and mother of Oakpaw and Maplepaw.

5\. _Hawkspot_ \- spotted brown tom with amber eyes

6\. _Elmstrike_ \- ginger and white tom with faint stripes and a distinctly striped tail. Mate of Poppyglare and brother of Kestrelsky

7\. _Kestrelsky_ \- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-tipped tail. Mate of (OPEN) and sister of Elmstrike.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Apprentices:

1\. _Oakpaw_ \- tall, long-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Maplepaw.

2\. _Maplepaw_ \- fluffy, ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Oakpaw.

3\. _Amberpaw_ \- red she-cat with amber eyes

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1\. _Poppyglare_ \- grey she-cat with black stripes along her back and one mangled black paw. Mother of _Divekit_ (gray-and-white tabby she-cat) and _Tankit_ (ginger tom with a black stripe on his back and a distinctly striped tail).

2\. _Daisypelt_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and a white-tipped tail. Mate of Sparrowleap and mother to _Riverkit_ (tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws), _Lichenkit_ (pale brownish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes), and _Heathkit_ (brown tom with green eyes) and sister of Birchmoon and Applepath.

3.

Elders:

1.

2.

* * *

For two clans, I will be randomly selecting a main from among the cats submitted. If you want to be in contention for this, please note it when you submit your cat.

If you have any question, please ask!


	6. Chapter 6

**Housekeeping** :

Before you submit your cat, please read the section titled **Naming**.

Please try to avoid using the first part of a name if someone else has already submitted it.

 **Cats I still need** :

 _CliffClan_ -

2 Warriors

3 elders

 _PlainsClan_ -

5 Warriors

 _CaveClan_ -

3 elders

 _BrushClan_ -

5 Warriors

2 elders

The more cats I receive that fill the spaces I really need, the sooner I can publish the fic. There are so many clans that are close to being full, so let's get this Create-a-Cat finished so we can get on to the main course!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who submitted cats! I have added them to the Allegiances. No continuation of the preface this time, but let's try to get this fic finished!

A huge shout-out to **Bear,** **I-really-hope-not,** and **ikimau**. Thank you for all of your submissions, it makes me feel like this fic is that much closer to being finished!

* * *

 **Naming** :

This story takes place near the cliffs of some undisclosed location. As you can see from the names I've already given, these Clan's lives are shaped by the land they live in.

CliffClan: They find their refuge amongst the cliffs, with their camp hidden in a cave in the cliffs. Fishers and swimmers, they get most of their food from the ocean. CliffClan cats are unique, and if you are making a cat from that clan, try to include something to do with cliffs/seas/beaches. They are also very hardy and resilient, so that is a good place to start.

PlainsClan: On top of the windy cliffs, these cats live on the meadows and plans, using their speed and ingenuity to catch their prey. The most similar clan to them would be WindClan.

CaveClan: Tunnel cats, they are often in the dark and have adapted to travel through their tunnels and caves in order to survive. A mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They are also unique in that cats do not have -kit or -paw in their name. They do not receive their full name until they are warriors. Their names would also have to do a lot with caves and tunnels.

BrushClan: Neither forest nor plains, these cats find their home in fields filled with bushes and trees. The river that runs through their territory makes their land unique. A mix of every clan really.

* * *

 **Form** :

Name-

Clan-

Rank-

Appearance (for Allegiance list)-

Appearance (long, list any specific here: I will use this when I am writing)-

Personality-

Family-

Other-

*If you are making a CliffClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a fisher or warrior

*If you are making a CaveClan cat, in the other please specify whether they are a hunter, warrior, or seeker (they search the tunnels, try to find new tunnels, etc.)

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **CliffClan**

Leader: _Sweetmoon_ \- black she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes. Mate of Leafheart

Deputy: _Sandpath_ \- light brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of Stormpool.

Medicine Cat: _Splashlight_ \- lean, small white tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes

Warriors:

1\. _Stormdusk_ \- dark creamy-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Falconwing.

2\. _Leafheart_ \- orange with ginger spots with green eyes. Mate of Sweetmoon.

3\. _Stormpool_ \- dark gray tom with a lighter tail with white white stripes and one green and one blue eye. Mate of Sandpath

4\. _Rushingbrook_ \- brown mottled tom with amber eyes. Mate of Waterlily.

5\. _Riverdust_ \- golden she-cat with dusty brown eyes. Mate of Ivywave and mother of Ghostpaw and Risingpaw.

6\. I _cywave_ \- white tom. Mate of Riverdust.

7\. _Rockystream_ \- gray tabby tom-cat with blue eyes

8.

9.

10\. _Divetail_ \- grey tom with amber eyes

11\. _Seaflight_ \- blue she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Divetail and sister of Highstep.

12\. _Highstep_ \- blue tom with green eyes. Brother of Seaflight.

13\. _Wavewhisker_ \- white, messy-furred tom with green eyes. Brother of Ripplefang and Tidepaw.

14\. _Ripplefang_ \- gray-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Brother of Wavewhisker and Tidepaw.

15\. _Riversong_ \- spotted gray she-cat with green eyes

16\. _Orcatooth_ \- muscular, black and white tom with yellow eyes

17\. _Pearlfur_ \- white she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye

Apprentices:

 _Ghostpaw_ \- white tom with dusty brown eyes. Brother of Risingpaw.

 _Risingpaw_ \- golden she-cat with a white underbelly is rising up her sides. Sister of Ghostpaw.

 _Pebblepaw_ \- dusty brown and white tabby tom

 _Minnowpaw_ \- small pale grey tabby she-cat

 _Tidepaw_ \- little, very pale gray and white bicolor she-cat with light blue eyes. Sister of Wavewhsiker and Ripplefang

Queens:

 _Falconwing_ \- gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate of Stormdusk and mother of _Seakit_ (dark gray tabby tom), _Stonekit_ (dark gray tabby she-kit), _Screekit_ (creamy-gray she-cat with darker-colored stripes, legs, tail, and ears and golden eyes), and _Whalekit_ (dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat).

 _Coralfall_ \- small cream-smoke she cat with white ears, a stumpy tail, and green eyes. Mother of _Gullkit_ (small, thick-furred cream-and-white tabby tom with green eyes)

 _Waterlily_ \- blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rushingbrook and mother of Riversong, _Mosskit_ (blueish gray tom with green eyes), and _Frogkit_ (brown tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

 **PlainsClan**

Leader: _Echomoon_ \- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Chillpath and adopted mother of Cherrypaw

Deputy: _Chillpath_ \- white tom with icy blue eyes. Mate of Echomoon.

Medicine Cat: _Windlight_ \- brown tabby tom

Warriors:

1\. _Brokenstride_ \- buff-colored tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

2\. _Dawnfeather_ \- dusky gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

3\. _Fallowgraze_ \- white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Brightsoil and Undersplash.

4\. _Copperstreak_ \- brown tabby with yellow eyes. Mate of Nettlejump.

5\. _Nettlejump_ \- black, orange and white tortoiseshell with green eyes. Mate of Copperstreak and mother of Tigerpaw.

6.

7.

8.

9\. Foxface- pretty, tall ginger tabby and white she-cat with olive eyes

10\. Morningfur- golden tabby tom with green eyes

12\. _Fiercewind_ \- small, lithe white tom with ginger markings on his nose, paws, ears, and tail. Mate of Amberstream.

11\. _Deerbreeze_ \- long-limbed mottled ginger tom with white markings on his nose, ears, and tail. Mate of Owleyes.

12\. _Galewing_ \- lilac gray and white tabby tom with murky green eyes

13\. _Rabbitstep_ \- smokey, sable tom with blue eyes and a bobbed tail

14\. _Meadowpelt_ \- cream tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

15\. _Shellbriar_ \- dark tan she-cat with amber eyes

16\. _Brightsoil_ \- bright orange tom with white muzzle and a left green eye and a right amber eye. Brother of Undersplash.

17\. _Undersplash_ \- gray tom with a mostly white head and green eyes

18.

19.

20\. _Ryewhisker_ \- lithe, long-limbed tan she cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

 _Cherrypaw_ \- very light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Tigerpaw_ \- dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

 _Darkpaw_ \- very dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

 _Amberstream_ \- tawny she-cat with short fur and bright amber eyes. Mate of Fiercewind and mother of _Swiftkit_ (black and white tom with long legs and green eyes) and _Softkit_ (fluffy gray she-kit with green eyes).

 _Owleyes_ \- gray she cat with dark grey stripes running down her back and yellow eyes. Mate of Deerbreeze and expecting kits.

Elders:

 _Rushbird_ \- dull gray-colored tabby she-cat. Adopted mother of Fiercewind and Deerbreeze.

 _Hollyfeather_ \- skinny black she-cat with amber eyes

 _Swiftwhisker_ \- pale grey tom with sky blue eyes

 **CaveClan**

Leader: _Longmoon_ \- long-limbed dark pinkish-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mate of Silentclaw and mother of Poolwish, Branchspring, and Pitstep.

Deputy: _Hollowpath_ \- murky brown tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Blackhole

Medicine Cat: _Stonelight_ \- dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Sierra_

Warriors:

 _Silentclaw_ \- dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Longmoon.

 _Granitetail_ \- red tom with white muzzle and brown eyes. Mate of Umberheart.

 _Batheart_ \- gray tabby tom. Mate of Shadowfang.

 _Shadowfang_ \- black she-cat. Mate of Batheart and mother of Stonelight.

 _Sandfrost_ \- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: _Clay_

 _Bearstrike_ \- large, dark brown tom with no tail and hazel eyes.

Hunters:

 _Umberheart_ \- brown bengal she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Granitetail and mother of Clay, Sierra, and Dark.

 _Poolwish_ \- dark pinkish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate of Spiderscar and sister of Pitstep and Branchspring.

 _Pitstep_ \- dark pinkish-gray tom with amber-yellow eyes. Brother of Poolwish and Branchspring.

 _Spiderscar_ \- cream-colored tabby tom with a peculiar scar on his shoulder. Mate of Poolwish.

 _Mumblegaze_ \- small, dark dove gray tom with heather blue eyes

Seekers:

 _Ashflower_ \- pale gray spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: _Chough_

 _Branchspring_ \- long-limbed dark gray tom with yellow-amber of Poolwish and Pitstep.

Apprentice: _Dark_

 _Clayfoot_ \- dark brown tabby tom with pale gray feet, tufted white ears, and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

 _Chough_ \- dark black she-cat

 _Clay_ \- red-brown tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Sierra and Dark

 _Sierra_ -red she-cat with white mittens with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Dark.

 _Dark_ \- red bengal she-cat with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Sierra.

Queens:

 _Blackhole_ \- striped black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Hollowpath and mother of _Whisper_ (murky brown she-cat with bright green eyes) and _Burrow_ (dark brown tom with bright amber eyes).

 _Stonestorm_ \- grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Branchspring's kits.

Elders:

 _Slatefire_ \- very dark grey tom with amber eyes

2.

3.

4.

 **BrushClan**

Leader: _Birchmoon_ \- long-furred, cream-colored tom with blazing blue eyes. Mate of Willowcloud and brother of Applepath and Daisypelt.

Deputy: _Applepath_ \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Mother of Elmstrike and Kestrelsky and sister of Birchmoon and Daisypelt

Medicine Cat: _Sandlight_ \- light brown tabby tom with white paws

Warriors:

1\. _Sparrowleap_ \- dark brownish-gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Daisypelt.

2\. _Brightfur_ \- large ginger tabby tom. Mate of Mudcloud

3.

4\. _Willowcloud_ \- dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate of Birchmoon and mother of Oakpaw and Maplepaw.

5\. _Hawkspot_ \- spotted brown tom with amber eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10\. _Elmstrike_ \- ginger and white tom with faint stripes and a distinctly striped tail. Mate of Poppyglare and brother of Kestrelsky.

11\. _Kestrelsky_ \- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-tipped tail. Mate of Owlstorm and sister of Elmstrike.

12\. _Owlstorm_ \- dark brown tabby tom. Brother of Dustpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Bramblingpaw.

13\. _Hawkflight_ \- black tabby tom with green eyes

14\. _Littlestream_ \- small, seal lynx bicolor she-cat with blue eyes

15\. _Flightwhisper_ \- orange tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

 _Oakpaw_ \- tall, long-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Maplepaw.

 _Maplepaw_ \- fluffy, ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Oakpaw.

 _Amberpaw_ \- red she-cat with amber eyes

 _Dustpaw_ \- light brown and white tabby tom. Brother of Sparrowpaw and Bramblingpaw.

 _Sparrowpaw_ \- dark brown and white tabby tom

 _Bramblingpaw_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Queens:

 _Poppyglare_ \- grey she-cat with black stripes along her back and one mangled black paw. Mate of Elmstrike other of _Divekit_ (gray-and-white tabby she-cat) and _Tankit_ (pale creamy-ginger tom with a black stripe on his back and a distinctly striped tail).

 _Daisypelt_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and a white-tipped tail. Mate of Sparrowleap and mother to _Riverkit_ (tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws), _Lichenkit_ (pale brownish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes), and _Heathkit_ (brown tom with green eyes) and sister of Applepath and Birchmoon.

 _Mudcloud_ \- dark brown tabby she-cat. Mate of Brightfur of mother of Owlstorm, Dustpaw, Sparrowpaw, Bramblingpaw, and Emberkit (tortoishell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and chin).

Elders:

1.

2.


	7. Chapter 7

**All the Spaces have been filled! Whoopee!**

 **I have also made another clan that includes all of the cats I received after I filled the open spaces and a few others. This clan will be called LostClan, whose description is right before their allegiances. I had to move some cats which meant that some relationships had to be changed. Sorry. If you do not like the changes I made to your cat, please leave a review and I will do my best to change it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who gave me cats! Fracture: The Rise should be released tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **CliffClan**

Leader: _Sweetmoon_ \- black she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes. Mate of Leafheart **(Submitted by _WolfStorm of ShadowClan_ )**

Deputy: _Sandpath_ \- light brown-and-white she-cat. Mate of Stormpool.

Medicine Cat: _Splashlight_ \- lean, small white tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes **(Submitted by _pixienur101_ )**

Warriors:

 _Rushingbrook_ \- brown mottled tom with amber eyes. Mate of Waterlily. **(Submitted by _KittyKat_ )**

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

 _Rockystream_ \- gray tabby tom-cat with blue eyes **(Submitted by _Spottedshadow1_ )**

 _Emberflame_ \- ginger she-cat with green eyes **(Submitted by _BriCat03_ )**

 _Larksong_ \- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes **(Submitted by _Redwut_ )**

 _Divetail_ \- grey tom with amber eyes **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

Apprentice: Tidepaw

 _Highstep_ \- blue tom with green eyes. Brother of Seaflight. **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

 _Wavewhisker_ \- white, messy-furred tom with green eyes. Brother of Ripplefang and Tidepaw **. (Submitted by _ikimau_ )**

 _Ripplefang_ \- gray-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Brother of Wavewhisker and Tidepaw. **(Submitted by _ikimau_ )**

 _Riversong_ \- spotted gray she-cat with green eyes **(Submitted by _KittyKat_ )**

 _Orcatooth_ \- muscular, black and white tom with yellow eyes **(Submitted by _pixienur101)_**

 _Pearlfur_ \- white she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye **(Submitted by _pixienur101_ )**

Apprentice: Ghostpaw

Fishers:

 _Stormdusk_ \- dark creamy-gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Falconwing.

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

 _Leafheart_ \- orange with ginger spots with green eyes. Mate of Sweetmoon. **(Submitted by _WolfStorm of ShadowClan_ )**

 _Stormpool_ \- dark gray tom with a lighter tail with white white stripes and one green and one blue eye. Mate of Sandpath **(Submitted by _WolfStorm of ShadowClan_ )**

 _Riverdust_ \- golden she-cat with dusty brown eyes. Mate of Ivywave and mother of Ghostpaw and Risingpaw. **(Submitted by _Guest_ )**

 _Icywave_ \- white tom. Mate of Riverdust. **(Submitted by _Guest_ )**

 _Seaflight_ \- blue she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Divetail and sister of Highstep. **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

Apprentice: Risingpaw

Apprentices:

 _Ghostpaw_ \- white tom with dusty brown eyes. Brother of Risingpaw. **(Submitted by _Guest_ )**

 _Risingpaw_ \- golden she-cat with a white underbelly is rising up her sides. Sister of Ghostpaw. **(Submitted by _Guest_ )**

 _Pebblepaw_ \- dusty brown and white tabby tom **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

 _Minnowpaw_ \- small pale grey tabby she-cat **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

 _Tidepaw_ \- little, very pale gray and white bicolor she-cat with light blue eyes. Sister of Wavewhsiker and Ripplefang **(Submitted by _ikimau_ )**

Queens:

 _Falconwing_ \- gray-and-white she-cat with golden eyes. Mate of Stormdusk and mother of _Seakit_ (dark gray tabby tom), _Stonekit_ (dark gray tabby she-kit), _Screekit_ (creamy-gray she-cat with darker-colored stripes, legs, tail, and ears and golden eyes), and _Whalekit_ (dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat).

 _Coralfall_ \- small cream-smoke she cat with white ears, a stumpy tail, and green eyes. Mother of _Gullkit_ (small, thick-furred cream-and-white tabby tom with green eyes) **(Submitted by _Pikawarriorcat_ )**

 _Waterlily_ \- blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rushingbrook and mother of Riversong, _Mosskit_ (blueish gray tom with green eyes), and _Frogkit_ (brown tom with amber eyes) **(Submitted by _KittyKat_ )**

Elders:

 _Cragfoot_ \- brown tom with grey eyes **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

 _Speckledream_ \- white and grey tabby with green eyes **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

 _Spruceclaw_ \- brown with black spots and heterochromatic eyes **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

 **PlainsClan**

Leader: _Echomoon_ \- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Chillpath and adopted mother of Cherrypaw **(Submitted by** ** _BriCat03_** **)**

Deputy: _Chillpath_ \- white tom with icy blue eyes. Mate of Echomoon. **(Submitted by** ** _BriCat03_** **)**

Medicine Cat: _Windlight_ \- brown tabby tom

Warriors:

 _Brokenstride_ \- buff-colored tom with blue eyes. **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

 _Dawnfeather_ \- dusky gray she-cat with amber eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

Apprentice: Darkpaw

 _Fallowgraze_ \- white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Brightsoil and Undersplash. **(Submitted by** ** _BetterLoveMe_** **)**

 _Copperstreak_ \- brown tabby with yellow eyes. Mate of Nettlejump. **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Nettlejump_ \- black, orange and white tortoiseshell with green eyes. Mate of Copperstreak and mother of Tigerpaw. **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Roachfoot_ \- dark brown tabby tom **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Pitpelt_ \- dark brown tabby she-cat **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Minkclaw_ \- dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Foxface_ \- pretty, tall ginger tabby and white she-cat with olive eyes **(Submitted by** ** _ikimau_** **)**

 _Morningfur_ \- golden tabby tom with green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _ikimau_** **)**

 _Fiercewind_ \- small, lithe white tom with ginger markings on his nose, paws, ears, and tail. Mate of Amberstream.

 _Deerbreeze_ \- long-limbed mottled ginger tom with white markings on his nose, ears, and tail. Mate of Owleyes.

 _Galewing_ \- lilac gray and white tabby tom with murky green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _Foxy_** **)**

 _Rabbitstep_ \- smokey, sable tom with blue eyes and a bobbed tail **(Submitted by** ** _Foxy_** **)**

 _Meadowpelt_ \- cream tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _Foxy_** **)**

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

 _Shellbriar_ \- dark tan she-cat with amber eyes **(Submitted by** ** _BetterLoveMe_** **)**

 _Brightsoil_ \- bright orange tom with white muzzle and a left green eye and a right amber eye. Brother of Undersplash. **(Submitted by** ** _BetterLoveMe_** **)**

 _Undersplash_ \- gray tom with a mostly white head and green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _BetterLoveMe_** **)**

 _Voletooth_ \- Little ash brown tom with blue eyes. Brother of Blackberry. **(Submitted by** ** _ikimau_** **)**

 _Blackberry_ \- feminine, tiny black tom with pale blue eyes. Brother of Voletooth. **(Submitted by** ** _ikimau_** **)**

 _Ryewhisker_ \- lithe, long-limbed tan she cat with yellow eyes. **(Submitted by** ** _Pikawarriorcat_** **)**

Apprentices:

 _Cherrypaw_ \- very light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes **(Submitted by** ** _BriCat03_** **)**

 _Tigerpaw_ \- dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Darkpaw_ \- very dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes **(Submitted by** ** _ikimau_** **)**

Queens:

 _Amberstream_ \- tawny she-cat with short fur and bright amber eyes. Mate of Fiercewind and mother of _Swiftkit_ (black and white tom with long legs and green eyes) and _Softkit_ (fluffy gray she-kit with green eyes). **(Submitted by** ** _._** **)**

 _Owleyes_ \- gray she cat with dark grey stripes running down her back and yellow eyes. Mate of Deerbreeze and expecting kits. **(Submitted by** ** _Guest_** **)**

Elders:

 _Rushbird_ \- dull gray-colored tabby she-cat. Adopted mother of Fiercewind and Deerbreeze.

 _Hollyfeather_ \- skinny black she-cat with amber eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Swiftwhisker_ \- pale grey tom with sky blue eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 **CaveClan**

Leader: _Longmoon_ \- long-limbed dark pinkish-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mate of Silentclaw and mother of Poolwish, Branchspring, and Pitstep.

Deputy: _Hollowpath_ \- murky brown tom with dark amber eyes. Mate of Blackhole **(Submitted by** ** _LilacKitten_** **)**

Medicine Cat: _Stonelight_ \- dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Sierra_

Warriors:

 _Silentclaw_ \- dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate of Longmoon. **(Submitted by** ** _LilacKitten_** **)**

 _Granitetail_ \- red tom with white muzzle and brown eyes. Mate of Umberheart. **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Batheart_ \- gray tabby tom. Mate of Shadowfang. **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Shadowfang_ \- black she-cat. Mate of Batheart and mother of Stonelight. **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Sandfrost_ \- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

Apprentice: _Clay_

 _Bearstrike_ \- large, dark brown tom with no tail and hazel eyes. **(Submitted by** ** _Alluna_** **)**

Hunters:

 _Umberheart_ \- brown bengal she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Granitetail and mother of Clay, Sierra, and Dark. **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Mumblegaze_ \- small, dark dove gray tom with heather blue eyes **(Submitted by** ** _Alluna_** **)**

 _Spiderscar_ \- cream-colored tabby tom with a peculiar scar on his shoulder. Mate of Poolwish.

 _Poolwish_ \- dark pinkish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate of Spiderscar and sister of Pitstep and Branchspring.

 _Pitstep_ \- dark pinkish-gray tom with amber-yellow eyes. Brother of Poolwish and Branchspring.

Seekers:

 _Clayfoot_ \- dark brown tabby tom with pale gray feet, tufted white ears, and yellow eyes **(Submitted by** ** _Pikawarriorca_** **)**

 _Ashflower_ \- pale gray spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _Alluna_** **)**

Apprentice: _Chough_

 _Branchspring_ \- long-limbed dark gray tom with yellow-amber of Poolwish and Pitstep.

Apprentice: _Dark_

Apprentices:

 _Chough_ \- dark black she-cat

 _Clay_ \- red-brown tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Sierra and Dark **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Sierra_ -red she-cat with white mittens with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Dark. **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Dark_ \- red bengal she-cat with hazel eyes. Sister of Clay and Sierra. **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not)_**

Queens:

 _Blackhole_ \- striped black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Hollowpath and mother of _Whisper_ (murky brown she-cat with bright green eyes) and _Burrow_ (dark brown tom with bright amber eyes). **(Submitted by** ** _LilacKitten_** **)**

 _Stonestorm_ \- grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Branchspring's kits. **(Submitted by** ** _BriCat03_** **)**

Elders:

 _Slatefire_ \- very dark grey tom with amber eyes **(Submitted by** ** _BriCat03_** **)**

 _Skyrunner_ \- white she-cat with green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Shaderock_ \- dark brown tabby with amber eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 _Fernwillow_ \- brown tabby with green eyes **(Submitted by** ** _I-really-hope-not_** **)**

 **BrushClan**

Leader: _Birchmoon_ \- long-furred, cream-colored tom with blazing blue eyes. Mate of Willowcloud and brother of Applepath and Daisypelt. **(Submitted by _._ )**

Deputy: _Applepath_ \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Mother of Elmstrike and Kestrelsky and sister of Birchmoon and Daisypelt

Medicine Cat: _Sandlight_ \- light brown tabby tom with white paws **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

Warriors:

 _Sparrowleap_ \- dark brownish-gray tom with green eyes. Mate of Daisypelt.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

 _Brightfur_ \- large ginger tabby tom. Mate of Mudcloud **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

 _Scarface_ \- large black tom with amber eyes and huge scars across his face. Father of Briarflower. **(Submitted by _ikimau_ )**

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

 _Willowcloud_ \- dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate of Birchmoon and mother of Oakpaw and Maplepaw. **(Submitted by _Alluna_ )**

 _Shorttail_ \- brown tom with amber eyes **(Submitted by _BriCat03_ )**

 _Bouncefire_ \- white black and ginger patched she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Barkstorm **(Submitted by _BriCat03_ )**

Apprentice: Dustpaw

 _Hawkspot_ \- spotted brown tom with amber eyes **(Submitted by _KittyKat_ ))**

Apprentice: Oakpaw

 _Barkstorm_ \- black tom with green eyes. Mate of Bouncefire. **(Submitted by _BriCat03_ )**

 _Briarflower_ \- dark brown, almost black she-cat with yellow eyes **(Submitted by _ikimau_ )**

 _Elmstrike_ \- ginger and white tom with faint stripes and a distinctly striped tail. Mate of Poppyglare and brother of Kestrelsky.

Apprentice: Bramblingpaw

 _Kestrelsky_ \- long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-tipped tail. Mate of Owlstorm and sister of Elmstrike.

 _Owlstorm_ \- dark brown tabby tom. Brother of Dustpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Bramblingpaw. **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

 _Hawkflight_ \- black tabby tom with green eyes **(Submitted by _ikimau_ )**

 _Littlestream_ \- small, seal lynx bicolor she-cat with blue eyes **(Submitted by _ikimau_ )**

Apprentice: Amberpaw

 _Flightwhisper_ \- orange tabby she-cat **(Submitted by _Spottedshadow1_ )**

Apprentices:

 _Oakpaw_ \- tall, long-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Brother of Maplepaw. **(Submitted by _Alluna_ )**

 _Maplepaw_ \- fluffy, ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Oakpaw. **(Submitted by _Alluna_ )**

 _Amberpaw_ \- red she-cat with amber eyes **(Submitted by _Redwut_ )**

 _Dustpaw_ \- light brown and white tabby tom. Brother of Sparrowpaw and Bramblingpaw. **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

 _Sparrowpaw_ \- dark brown and white tabby tom **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

 _Bramblingpaw_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

Queens:

 _Poppyglare_ \- grey she-cat with black stripes along her back and one mangled black paw. Mate of Elmstrike other of _Divekit_ (gray-and-white tabby she-cat) and _Tankit_ (pale creamy-ginger tom with a black stripe on his back and a distinctly striped tail). **(Submitted by _BetterLoveMe_ )**

 _Daisypelt_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and a white-tipped tail. Mate of Sparrowleap and mother to _Riverkit_ (tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws), _Lichenkit_ (pale brownish-gray she-cat with dark green eyes), and _Heathkit_ (brown tom with green eyes) and sister of Applepath and Birchmoon.

 _Mudcloud_ \- dark brown tabby she-cat. Mate of Brightfur of mother of Owlstorm, Dustpaw, Sparrowpaw, Bramblingpaw, and Emberkit (tortoishell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and chin). **(Submitted by _Bear_ )**

Elders:

 _Weaseltail_ \- gray tom with a brown tail and blue eyes **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

 _Badgerpelt_ \- black and white tom with yellow eyes **(Submitted by _I-really-hope-not_ )**

* * *

 _ **LostClan** :_ _Originally known as FrostClan, after a seemingly unforgivable war, FrostClan left the Cliffs and became nomads. Moons after the Great War ended, they returned under the leadership of a rogue named Lost. The other clans allowed them to return, but they were no longer known as FrostClan._

 **LostClan**

Leader: _Duckmoon-_ gray tom with a a white chest and neck and a darker mask and ears. Mate of Dappleleaf.

Deputy: _Pinepath-_ dark brown tom with tabby-striped legs and face and light green eyes. Mate of Mothwillow.

Medicine Cat: _Tigerlight-_ large, muscular dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Roselight-_ dark cream she-cat. Sister of Maplepounce.

Warriors:

 _Shiningnose-_ brown tom with a white nose. Mate of Opaljoy. **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Mothwillow-_ darker gray and white she-cat. Mate of Pinepath and mother of Swiftpaw and Mistpaw.

 _Snakeshade_ \- dusty brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long claws. Brother of Viperthorn. **(Submitted by** ** _awooo_** **)**

 _Viperthorn_ \- slim black tom with teeth poking out and green eyes. Mate of Currantstone and brother of Snakeshade. **(Submitted by** ** _awooo_** **)**

 _Currantstone_ \- pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright yellowish-blue eyes. Mate of Viperthorn and sister of Foamwhirl. **_(Submitted by SnowCrystal802)_**

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

 _Foamwhirl_ \- pale silver tom with slightly darker swirls and bright green eyes. Mate of Leechfur and brother of Currantstone. **(Submitted by SnowCrystal802)**

 _Daceflower_ \- blue-gray tabby she-cat. **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Slatejaw-_ dark, nearly black tom. Mate of Lightfoot and brother of Thawface.

 _Thawface-_ light brown tabby tom with white paws, tail-tip, and belly. Brother of Slate

 _Leechfur_ \- black she-cat. Mate of Foamwhirl. **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

 _Lightfoot_ \- white she-cat. Mate of Slatejaw **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

Apprentice: Mistpaw

 _Maplepounce_ \- dark cream and ginger tom. Brother of Roselight.

Apprentices:

 _Swiftpaw-_ black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Mistpaw

 _Mistpaw-_ dark gray and white tabby she-cat. Sister of Swiftpaw

Queens:

 _Dappleleaf-_ mottled brown she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Duckmoon and mother of _Seedkit_ (mottled gray she-cat with green eyes) and _Flykit_ (mottled brown tom with a white chest and neck and darker mask and ears

 _Opaljoy-_ blue-grey she-cat with strangely dark orange eyes. Expecting Shiningnose's kits **(Submitted by** ** _Bear_** **)**

Elder:

 _Lightningstrike-_ light tan, old tabby tom cat, with one black paw and one golden paw, white ears and tail with yellow eyes, one battle scar on his muzzle **(Submitted by** ** _WolfStorm of ShadowClan_** **)**


End file.
